The present invention relates to a wall mounted escutcheons. More specifically, this invention relates to mounting assemblies for coupling escutcheons coupled to wall supported mounting bases.
Conventional shower valves and escutcheons are known. Escutcheons typically hide components of the valve mounting and provide an aesthetic cover for the shower valve assembly. More particularly, escutcheons typically are coupled to the valve assembly with traditional fasteners, such as screws. Such screws may complicate the installation process and are often visible to the shower user, thereby decreasing the aesthetic appeal of conventional escutcheon mounting assemblies.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an escutcheon mounting assembly for a valve includes a base configured to be supported by a vertical wall, and an escutcheon configured to be coupled to the base, the escutcheon including an opening for receiving a valve user interface. A magnetically attractive element is supported by one of the base and the escutcheon, and at least one magnet is affixed to the other of the base and the escutcheon and is configured to magnetically couple the escutcheon to the base.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an escutcheon mounting assembly for a wall mounted valve includes a base configured to be supported by a vertical wall, and an escutcheon configured to be coupled to the base and including an opening. A valve sleeve is configured to be operably coupled to the base and extend through the opening of the escutcheon. A magnetically attractive element is supported by one of the base and the escutcheon, and at least one magnet is affixed to the other of the base and the escutcheon and is configured to magnetically couple the escutcheon to the base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an escutcheon mounting assembly includes a mounting base configured to be coupled to a wall and including opposing first and second ends. An escutcheon is supported by the mounting base and includes opposing first and second ends. A hinge is positioned proximate the first end of the escutcheon and pivotally couples the escutcheon to the mounting base. A magnetically attractive element is supported by one of the mounting base and the escutcheon. At least one magnet is affixed to the other of the mounting base and the escutcheon and is configured to magnetically couple the second end of the escutcheon to the mounting base.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.